El camino a casa
by PerlaNegra
Summary: ¿Alguna vez Tony sintió una de sus moradas como un verdadero hogar? La idea ni siquiera le había molestado hasta que regresó al solitario complejo después de su pequeña guerra civil con el Capitán haciéndolo entonces emprender un camino en su búsqueda y encontrándolo no en un lugar sino en un joven, adorable y arácnido muchacho. Tony-Centric principalmente, Tony/Peter eventualmente


**Título:** El camino a casa

 **Fandom:** Marvel MCU

 **Pareja:** (eventualmente) Tony Stark/Peter Parker, quizá un poco de Tony/Pepper mientras Peter llega a la edad de merecer.

 **Resumen:** ¿Alguna vez Tony realmente sintió una de sus moradas como un verdadero hogar? La idea ni siquiera le había molestado hasta que regresó al solitario complejo después de su pequeña guerra civil con el Capitán.

 **Notas:**

1\. Ubicado entre las películas "Captain America: Civil War", "Spider-Man: Homecoming" y "Avengers: Infinity War".

2\. Totalmente Tony-centric y con muchos feels por él y para él.

3\. Al final va a ser un Tony/Peter, pero el romance va a darse LENTAMENTE (ténganme paciencia, plis) en lo que Peter alcanza la mayoría de edad.

4\. Esto es, básicamente, cómo vivió Tony lo acontecido en las tres películas mencionadas.

* * *

 ** _El camino a casa_**

 _"This is a place where I don't feel alone_

 _This is a place where I feel at home._

 _´Cause, I built a home_

 _For you_

 _For me."_

 _To build a home,_ de The Cinematic Orchestra

 **1\. Leipzig**

El estómago en un puño. ¿Realmente había conocido antes esa sensación que sonaba a una frase solamente hecha? ¿De verdad anteriormente alguna vez supo lo que era _sentir_ que las malditas entrañas se te aprietan, se te retuercen y compactan de manera que _estás seguro, 100% seguro,_ de que todos y cada uno de tus malditos intestinos, todos juntos ellos, se reducen al jodido tamaño de tu puño?

Era real.

Aspiró una profunda bocanada de aire, se limpió el sudor de la frente y luchó por concentrarse en la tarea que tenía entre manos.

 _Este circuito aquí._

 _—_ Friday, compila el programa y córrelo en lo que termino de instalar esto.

—Por supuesto, jefe. Compilando Proyecto "Enterito del Chico Araña".

Tony sonrió. No era el mejor a la hora de bautizar a sus creaciones pero, qué diablos, a nadie de los beneficiarios de sus armas, escudos o trajes les importaba un rábano el nombre que él les pusiera. Clint nunca se quejó de que Tony le hubiese puesto "El Error Que Siempre Regresa a Golpearte En La Cara" a su flecha boomerang.

Mientras funcionaran correctamente el puto nombre era lo de menos.

—Compilación completada. Las combinaciones de telarañas correctamente programadas.

—Estoy pensando que me sobrepasé con eso. Creo que vamos a tener que bloquear ciertas características del traje del chico mientras lo entrenamos. ¿Qué opinas?

—Como usted lo considere mejor, jefe.

—Sí, creo que será lo más adecuado. Con dejarle lo básico bastará mientras aprende a manejarse con la tecnología. Especialmente por la "muerte instantánea" que instalamos, no creo que nadie esté muy feliz conmigo de saber que…

Enmudeció, guardándose los pensamientos para él mismo, recriminándose por enésima ocasión por haber programado un modo de telaraña que la disparaba con la velocidad y densidad de una bala. Era un arma _mortal._ En el traje de un _adolescente_. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?

 _En que NO es un adolescente normal. En que en cualquier momento puede estar en peligro de muerte. En que…_

—Jefe…

—No me contradigas, Friday.

—En absoluto, jefe. Necesito informarle que Visión se ha comunicado conmigo. Reporta que Clint Barton acaba de ingresar sin permiso a las instalaciones del complejo y se ha llevado a Wanda Maximoff consigo.

—Demonios —susurró Tony. Golpeó la mesa con un puño mientras soltaba más maldiciones—. Mierda, mierda, ¡MIERDA!

 _Ahora_ Steve tenía también el apoyo de Wanda y Clint. Pero eso no era lo peor. Lo peor era que tanto la una como el otro _ya habían estado afuera de toda esa mierda_ y a salvo, y ahora estaban metidos en esa pelea absurda otra vez, en contra de la Ley y convirtiéndose en fugitivos y todo porque Steve Rogers no parecía poder detenerse a analizar nada fríamente.

—¿En qué está pensando el jodido Capitán Rogers, SI ES QUE ACASO ESTÁ PENSANDO EN ALGO? —gritó sin poder contenerse.

—No lo sé, jefe. ¿Gusta que…?

—¡Era una pregunta retórica, diablos, Friday! —exclamó y de inmediato se arrepintió de estar desquitándose con su Inteligencia Artificial. Meneó la cabeza y se concentró en respirar. Estaba faltándole el aire. Ataques de pánico, qué inoportunos, no había tiempo para eso. _Tranquilízate, Stark_ —. ¿Cómo está Visión? ¿Se encuentra herido?

—Visión se reporta sin daños permanentes, aunque agotado. Informa incapacidad para proceder con persecución y dice lamentarlo mucho. Parece que también hay un agujero enorme de varios pisos de profundidad en pleno salón —respondió Friday con voz helada, más estoica que si estuviera dándole datos del clima. Tony maldijo entre dientes. Sabía que había herido _los sentimientos_ de su IA.

Soltó una risita sarcástica. Él tenía la culpa total por hacer sus IAs tan… humanos. Él tenía la culpa total por ser un bocazas y desquitarse con quien no la debía. Él tenía la culpa total de que Pepper se hubiese ido. De que Steve anduviese a la fuga y actuando a la desesperada. _Se le había escurrido entre los dedos cuando ya casi lo tenía._ Tony tenía la culpa. De todo.

 _De todo._

El estómago volvió a apretársele en un puño compacto y perfecto mientras pensaba en Clint abandonando a su familia y volando junto con Wanda a Alemania a reunirse con Steve. Ahora la batalla, si es que había una, iba a ser cien veces peor.

Tony intentó controlar el temblor de sus dedos mientras soldaba componentes electrónicos por aquí y por allá, devanándose los sesos tratando de encontrar argumentos con los cuales convencer a Steve cuando lo tuviera enfrente. Estaba seguro, si es que conocía algo a Steve Rogers, que el Capi tampoco querría pelear contra ellos como primer recurso. Tony sabía que tendría una oportunidad para hablar con él. ¿Sería capaz de hacerlo entrar en razón?

El miedo se lo estaba comiendo vivo. ¿Y si no lo convencía con palabras y _tenían que pelear?_ ¿Y si alguien resultaba herido… o peor?

La boca se le secó. Todo iba a ser su jodida culpa. Otra vez. De nuevo.

Claro, muchas veces antes Tony había sentido temor. Temor y pesar. Grandes, de los cabrones. _Mucho pesar_. Muchos momentos al borde de la muerte, otros tantos de traiciones de quienes creía amigos, de pérdidas de seres queridos… _Dios, como aquel día en que creyó perder a Pepper…_ Pero estaba casi convencido de que nunca había sentido tanto miedo como en ese momento. _Ansiedad, oh vieja amiga, te veo asomándote por la puerta otra vez._ Tantas y tantas cosas que podían salir mal. Ross le había dado solamente treinta y seis horas, de las cuales ya habían pasado diez, y Tony no estaba completamente convencido de que el canalla fuera a respetar su acuerdo y no terminara mandando a sus hombres con permiso de disparar. Sólo le quedaba confiar en que Natasha haría honor a su fama de súper espía y no permitiría que los agentes de la Fuerza Especial Anti Terrorista de Ross le siguieran el rastro.

Natasha Romanoff. Tony se concentró pensando en ella y en lo genial que era mientras continuaba añadiendo gadgets al traje. _Eso. Piensa cosas agradables_. Nat era una mujer tremendamente lista y excepcional. Había sido ella quien se dio cuenta de que la agente Carter estaba prendada del Capitán América y, gracias a un rastreador que Nat le puso, ahora tenían su ubicación en Berlín. _Nat, siempre inteligente y perspicaz, estaba de su lado en esa estúpida guerra._ Eso tenía que significar algo, ¿no? Tenía que ser una señal. Porque Tony estaba seguro de que Nat le tenía más cariño a Steve que a él _(¿Y quién no?_ , le susurró la cruel vocecilla de su auto-odio _)_ , y como Tony, lo último que Nat deseaba era ver al Capi herido.

 _O muerto._

Joder, Tony casi se da una bofetada. ¿Por qué su mente se empeñaba en plantearle esa posibilidad?

 _¿Sería porque sabía que Ross y sus agentes tirarían a matar si lo tenían enfrente?_

Imágenes oscuras y heladas de una visión anterior cortesía de Wanda Maximoff volvieron a su cabeza y el corazón comenzó a palpitarle más rápidamente. _Muertos. Todos ellos muertos._ Sudor frío le recorrió la frente y las rodillas le flaquearon.

—Jefe… —dijo Friday en tono de advertencia.

—Lo sé, lo sé —la calló Tony antes de que ella dijera nada. Luchó por calmarse. Dejó caer las herramientas ruidosamente sobre la mesa de trabajo, se cubrió la cara con las manos y aspiró profundas bocanadas de aire. _Todo está bien, todo estará bien._ Se concentró en recuerdos agradables. En todo el jodido año en que la mayoría de los Avengers estuvieron viviendo en la Torre junto con él mientras le daban caza a cada fracción de Hydra suelta por el mundo. _Qué tiempos. Cuando estábamos juntos._

 _"Juntos."_

Poco a poco su frecuencia cardiaca recuperó su ritmo normal. Todo iba a estar bien. Iban a ir a Alemania a hablar con Steve, a convencerlo de que debía entregarse. De que todo iría mejor si lo hacía. Habría clemencia porque, joder, _era el maldito Capitán América,_ y todo volvería a ser como antes.

Incluso mejor porque Steve ahora tendría a su amigo Barnes a buen resguardo. Estaría feliz, el jodido Anciano. O al menos más le valdría que lo estuviera.

Mejor. Todo iría mejor.

No obstante, pensar en Steve y en Barnes, llevó la mente de Tony de forma inmediata a la última conversación que había sostenido con el Capi en el cuartel de la Fuerza Especial Anti Terrorista. Hizo una mueca y maldijo entre dientes mientras rebobinaba en su memoria _por enésima ocasión_ cada una de las palabras que se habían dicho el uno al otro. ¿En qué momento se había ido todo al diablo si Steve ya tenía la maldita pluma en la mano y había estado _a nada_ de firmar los Acuerdos?

Tony la había cagado. _Como siempre._ Al mencionar a Wanda. Dios, Dios, lo que daría por poder volver al pasado y corregir eso. Había estado tan dolorosamente cerca…

 _No pienses en eso. Ya lo arreglarás. Después de todo, es a lo que te dedicas, ¿cierto? Eres el mecánico. El que arregla todo y lo hace funcionar._

Tony aspiró con profundidad una y varias veces antes de abrir los ojos de nuevo. Sin dudarlo, tomó su herramienta.

Continuó trabajando con ahínco. Tenía que terminar de construir, armar y programar un traje para el chico Parker; uno que de verdad lo protegiera. No iba a mandarlo a la maldita guerra con ese pijama con el que el grandísimo inconsciente andaba peleando por todo Queens. _Por supuesto que no._ Desde que Tony había visto los videos de Youtube del chico araña, su mente febril ya había estado tejiendo diversas ideas para un traje que lo protegiera y mejorara sus "talentos naturales". De algún modo había imaginado que tarde o temprano sus caminos se iban a cruzar, y al ir a su apartamento a reclutarlo, había visto la bondad y el heroísmo inherentes en el chico y no había dudado ni un segundo más en pedirle su ayuda y, a cambio, hacerle y obsequiarle un traje que le echara una mano y al menos lo cuidara de los rasguños que seguramente se hacía de tanto caerse de los edificios.

Peter ya iba camino a Alemania mientras Tony luchaba contra reloj para elaborarle un traje decente. _Quince años solamente, diablos_ … ¿Realmente había hecho bien en reclutarlo? Tony percibió que la duda y el pánico comenzaban a invadirlo de nuevo y se concentró en recordar el momento en que había hablado con Happy para informarle que lo asignaba a ser la escolta del chico durante ese viaje a Alemania. Sonrió al recordar lo enojado que Happy se había quedado al verse reducido al papel de niñero. Tony le había dado instrucciones precisas de pasear al chico un poco por la ciudad de Berlín, de llevarlo al hotel a cierta hora y ayudarle a ponerse el traje nuevo _que a ese tiempo asignado ya tendría que estar ahí._

El corazón comenzó a latirle rápidamente mientras sus dedos febriles trabajaban por toda la tela del traje: tenía que terminarlo _ya._ Terminarlo y luego volar hasta Berlín para llegar a tiempo. En un escenario perfecto también tendría que haber sido capaz de poder dormir unas horas y de comer una buena cena, pero no había tiempo para eso. Además de que estaba casi completamente seguro de que el estrés no le dejaría pegar el ojo y el estómago revuelto no aceptaría ningún alimento.

El dolor de cabeza lo estaba matando.

—Mierda —susurró mientras se tocaba con cuidado el golpe en el lado derecho de su cara, cortesía de un codazo bien puesto de parte de Barnes. Dejó las herramientas mientras se levantaba del banco a buscar un vaso de escocés y un puño de aspirinas, las cuales se tragó mientras trataba de olvidar el pánico que había sentido cuando, desde el suelo y casi desmayado, había sido un testigo perfectamente inútil de la manera en que Barnes casi asesina a la agente Carter y a Nat justo frente a él.

Si no hubiese sido por el rey T'Challa…

Como si los hubiese invocado con el pensamiento, llegó un mensaje a su teléfono móvil, cuya pantalla brillante iluminó la oscuridad del taller. Tony se acercó al teléfono y leyó. Era Nat.

"Su majestad accedió; está de nuestro lado. Tengo ubicación y hora. Date prisa, Stark."

Tony suspiró, se bebió su escocés de un golpe y procedió a terminar con el traje.

—Friday, creo que al chico le vendría bien tener con quien hablar mientras pelea. Estaba pensando en darle voz a la IA del traje. ¿Qué opinas?

—¿Tener a alguien a quien gritarle y culpar de sus errores? Me parece fantástico, jefe. ¿Quién no querría disponer de eso? —respondió Friday irónicamente y Tony soltó una risita entre dientes.

Estaba jodidamente orgulloso de todas sus creaciones. De Friday, sobre todo.

—Bien. Termino con el traje y me pongo a programar. La llamaré… _The Nanny_. Pero con opción de permitir que Peter la bautice como él prefiera. Quizá el chico tenga mejor tino que yo a la hora de elegir nombres.

—No lo dudo, jefe.

—Sí, Friday. Yo tampoco. Comunícame con el jet. Necesito hablar con el chico para… Para darle algunos consejos.

Estaba pensando en pedirle a Happy que le pusiera algunos videos del Capitán América peleando con cualquiera de los muchos enemigos a los que se había enfrentado en esos años modernos. Peter tenía que saber a qué mierda le estaba haciendo frente, qué era lo que podía esperar de parte de Steve Rogers, tanto en tácticas físicas como verbales. _Ataca sus piernas,_ iba a decirle Tony. Eso y un par de cosas más. Cerró los ojos con pesar. Le dolía físicamente _saber_ cuáles eran los puntos débiles del Cap y tener que usarlos en su contra.

 _Traidor,_ susurró su odiada y conocida voz interior.

* * *

Si algo no lo ayudó a desmoronarse cuando lo del aeropuerto de Leipzig resultó en desastre y fue testigo de Rhodey desplomándose hasta el suelo, fue saber que tenía que hacerse responsable del chico.

El tiempo pareció detenerse durante todos aquellos minutos en que demoró en llegar la ayuda médica, mientras él no hacía más que sostener a un inconsciente Rhodey entre sus brazos y Visión sometía a Sam, quien, ya sin ánimos de pelear y con la culpa reflejada en la cara, se había rendido. Tony no miraba a ninguno de los dos. Tampoco miraba a Rhodey. Tenía los ojos fijos en el horizonte, allá donde terminaba una aparentemente eterna línea de campo y comenzaba el cielo. Era un lugar hermoso. Tan lleno de paz.

Tan irónico.

Escuchó el lejano rumor de un helicóptero; eran los servicios médicos que Friday había solicitado.

Miró hacia atrás. Grandes volutas de humo negro llegaban hasta las nubes desde el desastre en el que había quedado hecho el aeropuerto.

 _Peter._

 _—_ Friday, ¿el chico está…? —murmuró bajito, la voz quebrada por la angustia mientras sus dedos envueltos en metal acariciaban distraídamente el traje inmóvil de War Machine.

—Spider-Man se encuentra estable, jefe —respondió Friday sólo para él. Ni Visión ni Sam podían oírla—. Sus signos vitales son normales. Está exactamente en el mismo sitio donde usted lo vio por última vez, descansando.

—Llama a Happy. Que venga por él y lo lleve al hotel. Antes de que llegue la gente de Ross.

—Ya lo había hecho, jefe. Happy está a minutos de arribar.

—Bien. Gracias, Friday. Gracias —dijo Tony con la boca seca. Había estado jadeando, invadido por todas aquellas terribles emociones. Al menos el chico estaba bien, aunque no olvidaría el terror que experimentó cuando aquel gigante le dio un manotazo y lo mandó a volar (nunca le perdonaría a Steve haber reclutado a ese imbécil que parecía determinado a mandarlos a todos al otro mundo). Por un momento, Tony creyó lo peor.

Pero no. El chico estaba entero y vivo. Sólo aporreado. Sólo cansado. Pero Rhodey, en cambio…

Tony bajó la mirada hacia su amigo y los ojos le ardieron.

* * *

En lo que Rhodey era atendido de emergencia en un hospital de Berlín y Tony arreglaba todo para poder llevárselo de regreso a Nueva York lo más rápido posible, se aseguró de que Happy se encargara de que el chico pasara una buena noche de sueño en el hotel antes de volar de regreso a América al día siguiente. De nuevo iba a mandarlos a ellos dos solos; ahora porque no quería que Peter se diera cuenta del estado de salud del coronel Rhodes.

El viaje de regreso a casa fue un infierno. Rhodey, completamente sedado, pasó todas aquellas horas profundamente dormido e inmóvil en la cama médica instalada en el jet. Tony, sentado lo más lejos que pudo de Visión, no dijo palabra durante todo el trayecto. Su mente no dejaba de recrear los momentos en que los miembros de la Fuerza Especial habían acudido a arrestar a los ex Avengers.

 _A sus ex amigos._

A esos que alguna vez compartieron techo y comida con él. Jamás se sacaría de la cabeza la mirada cargada de reproche que Clint le dirigió y el modo en que Wanda no se había resistido a que le colocaran _un jodido collar_ para inhibir sus poderes. Había intentado comunicarse con Ross para preguntar acerca del destino de los ex Avengers, pero el maldito no le había contestado. Tony tenía un oscuro y nefasto presentimiento y sentía que los remordimientos se lo iban a tragar vivo.

¿Qué pensaría Peter de él si se enteraba la manera en que terminaba su gente cercana? Era una suerte que Happy se lo hubiera llevado antes, porque si Peter hubiese presenciado todo eso, Tony no sabría cómo habría podido resistirlo.

 _Tanta vergüenza. Se le estrujaba el corazón solo de imaginar la decepción en el rostro de aquel muchacho a quien apenas había conocido pero que desde el minuto uno lo había mirado como quien mira a una estrella._

Se llevó una mano temblorosa a la cara, apoyó el codo en la ventana del jet y fingió quedarse dormido.


End file.
